Snowstorm Wishes
by Rising Nightengale
Summary: Elsa and Anna Flake have very little in common. Elsa is a world-renowned editor for Arendelle Press, whereas Anna is still trying to find where she fits in the world- and getting into quite a bit of trouble in the process.


Hello guys :3. Welcome to a little idea I had. All of the events don't follow the movie, just so you know. But I hope you like it anyways. Nothing belongs to me (though, it'd be nice). Not sure where this is going to end up, but I'll put up warnings as they come.

* * *

"Hans, I really have no time for you to start howling at me because you missed your fucking deadline." The white haired woman hissed. "Don't give me that shit. You have until 2." She hung up the phone. A deep sigh. Elsa ran her hand through her hair.

"Things getting tough at work?" Anna yawned out, her fiery hair pointing out in every direction. Elsa smiled and grabbed the spare brush she always kept in the cubbies for occasions such as these. Also known as every single morning.

"Not as tough as these knots I have to work out." Anna yelped as Elsa started coming through the knotted valleys of her little sister's hair.

Anna squirmed, trying to wiggle out of her older sister's grip. "Hey! OW! Stop! Stop it! I didn't ask for thi- OWWW!"

Elsa smirked and set the brush down. She pushed Anna towards the bathroom and gestured for Anna to look in the mirror. Anna growled, knowing that she'd find perfectly combed hair without a single knot. Elsa kissed her fingers like a chef and left the room.

"Thanks…" Anna mumbled begrudgingly. She fixed up her bangs in the left swoop that she liked and went out to see her sister farewell.

Elsa Flake was the world-renowned editor for Arendelle Press, and as such, every morning was a new recipe of hectic. Filled with marketing meetings, personal writer interviews, the normal press, NPR sessions, etc. Elsa was often referred to as "Soft Snowstorm" for the way she handled the chaos of the publishing world. Anna had grown up watching and admiring how beautifully Elsa dealt with unpredictable situations. Besides cursing at Hans South, the one writer that couldn't seem to ever get his work done before the deadline, she was always calm, quaint and quick.

Anna let out her last taste of sleepiness and stepped out of the bathroom, heading for Elsa's closest to retrieve her outerwear which she surely will have forgotten.

"Anna, have you seen my…" Elsa started to call out from the kitchen.

"Your coat, scarf, hat, gloves and briefcase?" She smirked, gathering up her sister's brown leather briefcase and heading for the kitchen.

"You're heaven sent." Elsa rushed towards Anna to retrieve her things and quickly put everything on. "I'll be back around 11. Don't forget to order food, money is in the snowglobe." She ran for the door. Anna chuckled as the door closed.

Anna was the only one that ever saw Elsa this disoriented. She had a peculiar sense of pride because of this. Their parents had died when Anna was 14, Elsa was 17. Because of Elsa's financial and educational maturity, the permitted her to stay with her sister in a small flat under constant social worker supervision. Elsa and Anna weren't too friendly with each other when they were younger, always competitive and having sisterly quarrels. So depending completely on Elsa was definitely a transition for Anna. But that was years ago. They were now 24 and 26. They'd kind of sorted out most of their differences….for the most part.

Anna sighed, put back the milk and raisin bran that Elsa had left out and turned on the radio. "Missing You by All Time Low" started playing. Anna smiled and began to sing along.

" _You've come this far,_

 _You're all cleaned up,_

 _You've made a mess again,_

 _There's no more trying,_

 _Time to sort yourself out…"_

Anna ran the water for the dishes and rolled up her sleeves, wincing at the pain. Assortments of blue and purple bruises ran down her arm. She sighed heavily.

"It's not so bad…" She mumbled. "It's fine. Conceal, don't feel."

She finished the dishes, peering up at the clock as she dried off her hands and recovered her scarred hands.

"7 o'clock. Time to get Olaf." She grabbed her backpack and went out the door.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed reading this little snippet of the beginning of something. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to PM me, or, if you are reviewing, slap it in there. Hopefully get something back to you soon.

 _ **~Rising Nightengale**_


End file.
